


The Dandelion Game

by Angel_of_Brahma



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, Idiots in Love, Other, There is not 1 Dandelion Game fic as of yet as far as I'm aware, no edits we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: For the Kaleidotrope Discord's Valentine's Ficathon.Just some dorks in love.





	The Dandelion Game

Drew couldn’t believe Harrison had arrived looking so radiant.

 

Fair enough, it was a date. Drew had suggested a picnic to celebrate their 3 month anniversary. It was hardly much, though.

 

Harrison had come looking devastating as a hurricane. He wore a navy and white striped crop top with a black skirt and striking red lipstick. He’d worn heels too, making him just as tall as Drew. Drew would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love Harrison.

 

That was the crazy part, really. That Drew had found love  _ here _ . No, that wasn’t quite right. Drew hadn’t found love so much as love had hunted him down and reminded him what it means to put himself first. Love reminded him what it meant to be vulnerable in all the ways he missed, and with Harrison’s hand brushing against his he remembered what it meant to be lovely and gentle and fierce all at once. Love, to Drew, was the most _ Harrison-y  _ thing in the world.

 

The two were collapsed on a blanket in a remote area just within the Sidlesmith campus. Here, the field stretched for miles and a small pond lay just a stone’s throw away. Scattered around them were countless different wildflowers. Drew recognised a few varieties from growing up in the country but there was one that they both recognised. A dandelion poking out just from under their picnic blanket. There was a cluster of them not even an arm’s length away.

 

Harrison grinned, curiously plucking one from the ground. He twisted it between his fingers delicately.

 

“You never did show me how to play.” He said, turning to Drew.

 

“Do you want me to… now?” Drew’s voice was hesitant.

 

Harrison slipped the dandelion into Drew’s hand instantly.

 

“Show me how, at least.”

 

Drew held the dandelion with expert precision and Harrison watched as he explained in detail how to play the dandelion game. Harrison watched, eager to open a window to the Drew that existed all those years before. In this light, all the cynicism and burnout that made up this Drew melted away.

 

“Your turn.”

 

Drew had plucked a fresh dandelion and handed it to Harrison. He took it and with all his might tried to send all the seeds scattering away with a single breath. Not a single one did.  Drew laughed an honest, full laugh, and collapsed into Harrison in spite of himself.

 

“You’re an idiot.” He said at last.

 

Harrison smiled, leaning down against his boyfriend under the lazy mid-afternoon sun. 

 

“Yeah, I’m your idiot though.” He murmured.

 

The two kissed lightly, arms falling around each-other. They just fit. It was as if the universe was telling them this was how things were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Hope y'all enjoy this! This is the first Kaleidotrope fic I've posted but I've been a Hearer since day one so I hope you all enjoy this! If you do please comment!  
> This one is dedicated to my boyfriend! Jason, if you're reading this I love you so much and can't wait to see you again!


End file.
